


Catfish: The TV Show

by Stillreadingfanfictbh



Series: Larry One Shots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Catfish AU, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh
Summary: A Catfish AU where Harry thinks Louis is catfishing him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Catfish: The TV Show

Nev and Max,

My name is Harry Styles. Three years ago I met a boy on a gay chatting website during a pretty dark time in my life. His name is Louis and he is sassy and cute and everything that I could ever want in a relationship. Louis lives in San Francisco and I live in LA, so meeting Louis is a bit of a drive, but it's nothing too crazy. I have offered multiple times to drive to Louis, or to at least meet up halfway, but every time it comes up Louis freezes up and says things like "oh I'm too busy" or "my car is in the shop."

Louis has made too many excuses and I have officially grown desperate and suspicious. I'm afraid that my desire for Louis to be real has clouded my judgement. I would really like it if you guys could come and help me get to the bottom of this.

Thanks,  
Harry Styles xx

-

Harry never expected Nev and Max to email him back. The email basically asked if they could set up a Skype meeting so they could talk about details and meeting up.

Skyping Nev and Max was surreal. Harry was almost convinced that all Catfish episodes were set up and scripted, but Harry now knows that that isn't true. Nev and Max actually try to make things as real as possible.

Only a few days after their Skype call Nev and Max fly from North Carolina (where they were filming another story) to LA. Nev had texted Harry and explained that they were going to the hotel to rest a little, then they would like to meet up with Harry the next morning.

Harry doesn't sleep that night. He is so nervous and scared that Louis is fucking him over. All of his friends have told him that Louis was probably cat fishing him, even his family believes that Louis isn't real. Harry is tired of being the only one who believes in Louis.

Harry wakes up early the next morning to make himself look decent. He makes a whole pot of coffee in case Max or Nev or any of their crew was some coffee and he makes himself some toast. Just as he finishes his toast Harry gets a text from Nev telling him that some of the camera crew is heading in to set up, and that him and Max will be up soon after that.

Harry hears a knock at the door and gracefully (not so gracefully) walks over to the door of his small apartment.

Harry opens the door to find three guys and a few cameras. They all introduce themselves and shakes Harry's hand before asking him where they should set up. Harry leads them to his living room.

"Um, it's a pretty small apartment, so I hope there's enough space for your stuff." Harry says with a blush, "I just got out of school, I can't afford much, you know."

One of the guys grins at Harry and says, "we've set up in smaller areas, Harry, it's no problem. Your apartment is really nice. Thank God it's on the first floor, it's always a struggle when thee are stairs involved."

Harry nods, "well, I'll let you guys do your thing. Do you guys want water or coffee or angering?"

One of the guys in the back whips his head up and says, "some coffee would be nice, thank you."

Harry grins, happy to help out. He walks into his kitchen and gets a mug out of his top cabinet and fills it up with coffee. Harry frowns, remembering that he didn't ask if the camera guy wanted anything in it. So he peeks his head around the corner as says, "um, would you like anything in your coffee?"

The mans shakes his head, "black is fine. Thank you."

Harry nods his head and grabs the mug and a few bottles of water for the others. Harry went out yesterday to buy bottled of water to make it easier for the crew.

Harry hands out the water and the coffee. The crew looks like they are about done, and one of the guys says, "we are about finished, so the guys will be here shortly."

Harry nods again. His heart beats faster in nervousness, because holy shit this is real. He's gonna find out about why Louis won't meet up with him all while being recorded. Harry walks over to a mirror that's hanging on the wall next to the door to make sure he looks okay. There is a camera at the door so Harry's introduction to the boys is recorded.

Harry's heart skips a couple beats when there is a knock at the door. Harry quickly opens the door.

"Hello Harry!" Nev says with a grin, "it's nice to see you in real life."

"It's nice to see you guys too." Harry says, hoping he doesn't sound too fake. He opens the door more and steps back so the boys and the rest of their camera crew can come in.

"Would you guys like some coffee or water?" Harry asks.

Max grins and says, "some water would be great. It's always a pleasure to work with someone as polite as you."

Harry blushes a little and stumbles into his kitchen to grab two bottles of water. And quickly finds his way back to the living room.

"Alright, lets get down to business," Nev begins, "so when did you start talking to Louis?"

"I started talking to Louis about three years ago," Harry explains, "we met on a website where, um, gay men can meet other gay men."

"You said in your email that you were struggling with some things when you had started to use the website. Do you want to explain?" Nev asks, "if you aren't comfortable that's totally okay."

"Uh, just before I started talking to Louis my step dad had died. He and I have always been really close, so that really hit me hard. Then around the same time, I found out that my boyfriend of two years had been cheating on me for about six months. So when I signed up I was feeling pretty worthless." Harry pauses and laughs nervously, "honestly I just signed up for the website for a quick fuck so I could get my mind off things."

Harry expected Max and Nev so laugh at Harry, or at least scold him for cussing but they just nodded understandingly.

"So you found Louis, what was that like?" Max asks.

"Well Louis was really sassy when I first started talking to him, because I was being pretty suggestive and Louis told me right away that he wasn't looking for casual sex and he really just wanted someone to talk too." Harry answers, "Louis is just funny and he's sweet. He was understanding when I told him about my ex. Whenever I'm sad he knows exactly how to comfort me. He's, like, fucking hot."

Nev laughs, and says, "so you have picture of him?"

Harry nods and pulls out his phone. A few days ago he went through his texts with Louis and saved a lot of the photos Louis sent (minus the dirty ones, oops) and put them in there own little album on his phone just for this reason.

"He is cute!" Nev says scrolling through the photos. Max is leaning over Nev's shoulder recording the phone. "I can see why you like him, and some of these photo's are silly, which is hopeful because that means they are probably, like, real."

Harry nods, and Nev hands him his phone back.

"Why haven't you met up with him? What are some of the excuses he has given you?" Nev ask.

"Well he lives in San Fran, and that's around five and a half hours away. I've offered to, like, go over there and stay the weekend, but Louis would always say like that he's working extra shifts or that he is spending the weekend with his family." Harry replies, "and when I ask if it would be better for us to meet half way or if he would like to come to mine, he would give the same excuses or say that his car isn't working."

Max and Nev nod, and Max says, "yeah those are typical excuses people say."

"Do you guys call each other at all? Have you Skyped or FaceTimed?" Nev asks.

"We call each other a lot. For like 30 or 40 minutes at a time." Harry says, "we've never really FaceTimed? I've offered, but Louis would shut it down and say something about how he looks bad or that he's too busy."

"Do you have him on any social media?"

"Yeah I have him on Facebook and Instagram," Harry answers, "do you want to see...?"

"Nah, just send us his handles and we'll look it up later," Nev answers.

Max and Nev ask a few more questions before they tell him that they are going to go and do some research. They requested that Harry send him all the information he has on Louis.

-

Nev and Max,

Louis Instagram handle is Louis_Tomlinson and here is a link to his Facebook (link link link lmao). He works at Camp Winnie during the summer and at a local high school as a drama teacher during the school year. I never asked for his address, but like I said before he lives in San Francisco. He's 28 years old and his number is (XXX) XXX-XXXX. I included some pictures of him and some of our text conversations that might be of use to you.

Thank you so much,  
Harry Styles xx

-

Waiting for Nev and Max to get back to him was terrible. Harry couldn't sit still for like two hours after they left and none of his favorite tv shows could comfort him. Harry tried baking but he dropped all his eggs on the floor and started crying so he gave up.

Finally, Harry called Niall and asked for him to come over so he could distract him. Niall was happy to swing by on his way home from work. So five minutes after Harry called him, Niall is walking through the door without so much as a knock.

"I brought some leftovers from the shop." Niall says, holding up two sub sandwiches. Niall works at a sub sandwich and pizza joint. Anytime something is wrong with an order or the togo orders never get picked up, Niall just takes the food back with him at the end of a shift.

"What's wring with them?" Harry asks, knowing that there had to of been a reason for them not have already been eaten.

"Man they had olives on them, and instead of picking them of the little old lady told them that they had to be taken back because the olives leave a residue." Niall exclaims, throwing his hands up. "Anyways why don't you put them on some plates while I go pee. Then you can tell me about Louis and the catfish people, yeah?"

Harry nods and gets the plates like Niall asked. Niall was supposed to get Harry's mind off of Louis and the whole situation. However, Harry owes Niall an explanation as to how everything went today. Especially since Niall brought food.

Niall comes out of the bathroom wiping his wet hands on his pants and strolling to his designated seat at Harry's Goodwill four seat table. Harry puts the sub sandwiches on two plates and grabs two bottles of water before sitting across from Niall and handing him his food.

Niall and Harry eat in silence for a few minutes before Harry finally says, "today went okay. I just had to like, explain everything to Nev and Max then email them everything I knew about Louis."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Niall says, "why are you so upset?"

Harry frowns and try's to stop tears coming to his eyes, "it just that everything seems so real? Nev and Max wouldn't have come if they didn't think that there was a real chance of Louis being a catfish. And now I'm just anxious and afraid that I've fallen in love with some 40 year old lonely pedophile."

Harry takes another bite out of his sub expecting Niall to say something, but Niall just nods in agreement.

"And I feel so stupid that I even have to ask people like Nev and Max to figure this out." Harry says with a full mouth. With anyone else Harry wouldn't be so rude and disgusting, but this is Niall. They've known each other since diapers.

"I mean shouldn't I have stopped it before I let it get this far?" Harry continues, "all I keep thinking about is how stupid I am for falling in love with someone that I haven't even met. How disappointed my dad would be if he knew what is going on."

Niall frowns and chugs on some water before saying seriously, "you aren't stupid, Harry. If anything you're smart for asking for help before letting this get any farther."

Before anything else is said, Harry's phone rings. Harry jumps a little on shock before grabbing his phone and looking at the caller ID.

"It's Nev." Harry says wide eyed, "Maybe they found something?"

"Answer it!" Niall exclaims, "and put it on speaker."

Harry answers it and puts it on speaker just as Niall asks. "Hello?"

"Hi Harry, it's Nev and your on speaker phone so Max is here too. How are you?"

"Um, good." Harry replies, "nervous to hear what you have to say I guess."

"Right so I just wanted to call and give you an update." Nev says, "so far things are looking pretty good. We looked at Louis Facebook page, and it looks pretty legit. He has around 600 friends and is tagged in photos which is a key thing for a real Facebook page. Since we didn't get anything there we reversed google searched his images that you sent and nothing showed up for those which is great."

Nev pauses and Harry says, "so he looks real so far?"

"Yeah, his Instagram also had a pretty good amount of followers. Since we didn't find anything, eh, incriminating, we decided to go back to Facebook and message someone who looked like they might be a close friend of Louis'. Do you know anyone by the name of Zayn?"

"Um, vaguely. Louis mentioned him once or twice but I think they had a huge falling out about a year ago." Harry explains, "they were roommates for a bit actually, but Louis always got snappy when Zayn was brought up so I never questioned him."

"Okay, well we gave Zayn our number, so hopefully he will call me and give me some more details on Louis," Nev says.

"Uhm, yeah, thank you."

"No problem. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything else."

-

Harry doesn't get a call from them that night, just a text from Nev saying that there hasn't been any new information, but they plan on meeting back up with Harry tomorrow morning for another plan.

Niall stayed over knowing that Harry wasn't going to sleep well. They ended up falling asleep to Bob's Burgers on Harry's laptop.

The next morning starts off the same as the one before. Harry wakes up earlier to make himself look good and make some coffee and breakfast for him and Niall. Niall decides to stay for moral support when Max and Nev come over (Harry texted Nev to make sure that was okay). The camera crew sets up first then Nev and Max pop in shortly after to make themselves comfortable in the living room. Today Nev has his laptop open and layed on the little coffee table in front of the couch. He basically repeats what he told Harry yesterday.

"So, Zayn called me back this morning and basically said what you said, that he and Louis used to be roommates but had a falling out last June. When I asked why, Zayn was really vague. He said something about both of them making bad decisions and getting into trouble. They pinned the blame on each other the drifted apart." Nev explains, "I asked him if he had ever heard Louis talk about you and Zayn knew who you were. That you are someone Louis talks to online. Zayn actually seemed surprised that you haven't met, and assured us that Louis is real, but that's he's, and I quote, an idiot who doesn't know how to get his head out of his own ass."

"So what you are saying is Louis is a real guy? And that he's the guy he says he is?" Niall asks from beside Harry.

Nev nods, "we haven't found anything that says other wise. However, we still don't know why he refuses to FaceTime you or why we won't meet you."

Harry nods again, but doesn't say anything. Harry is just happy to hear that they haven't found any creepy alternate Facebook pages or anything.

"What we usually do when this happens is we call Louis directly, and explain the situation and ask if he is comfortable to meet up with you." Nev explains, "is that okay with you?"

"Um, I guess." Harry says hesitantly, "are you going to call, like right now, or..."

"Yeah I can dial the right now, if that's okay with you." Nev says pulling out his phone, "can you tell me his phone number?"

Harry tells Nev Louis phone number and Nev puts the phone on speaker for the whole table to hear. The phone rings for a few minutes before there is a familiar raspy "hello?" on the other line. 

Harry reaches for Niall's hand to squeeze and Nev says, "hi, is this Louis?"

"Uh, yeah? Whose this?" Louis answers.

"I'm Nev, I'm from a show called Catfish. Have you heard of it?"

"Yes..." Louis says hesitantly, "um, is this about Harry?"

Nev and Max look shocked, as if it's strange that Louis asked about Harry himself and that it didn't have to be forced out of him.

"Yeah, Harry contacted us in hopes that we could get you guys to meet. Maybe you could explain to him why you haven't FaceTimed or met up with him." Nev answers, "is that okay with you?"

"Um, I guess." Louis says, he doesn't sound very sure of himself.

"Right, you do live in San Francisco right?" Nev asks, just to be sure.

"Yeah, but I'm working at a kids summer camp about an hour away from home." Louis explains, "I have weekends off, so I can meet up any time after five tomorrow?"

Nev grins, "that's perfect, I'll be sure to text you about further arrangements."

"Yeah, okay." Louis says with a long sigh, "and uh, Nev?"

Nev hums into the phone waiting for Louis to continue.

"Tell Harry not to worry, okay?" Louis says, "all of this is a huge misunderstanding on my part. I'll explain everything to him tomorrow or something, but he really doesn't need to worry."

Nev looks at Harry and nods before saying, "I'll be sure to tell him. I'll see you later."

"See you later," Louis answers and hangs up.

Harry doesn't really know what to think. Louis wasn't assuring at all when he said that it was all a misunderstanding. And Harry is anxious about the fact that he is going to meet him, he's meeting him tomorrow. It seems so soon but not soon enough.

"This is good." Nev says, "that was a good phone call, Harry. I think that Louis is a real guy who is who he says he is."

Harry nods and there is another beat of silence and a reassuring squeeze from Niall.

"Okay, well I will give you some time to think on things, and tomorrow Max and I will pick you up and we'll head over to San Francisco. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, great, um." Harry says, "thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't met him." Nev says, "I'll see you later."

Harry doesn't know when he started crying, but he realizes that he is sometime between when he closes the door behind Nev and Max and when he locks himself in the bathroom. He hopes that he wasn't crying when the cameras were on.

What did Louis mean when he said that Harry shouldn't worry? By telling Harry not to worry, he becomes more worried. Harry is so anxious at the thought of meeting Louis. Harry as forced all of this Catfish shit into Louis, and Harry is probably making a huge mistake. How many relationships actually work out when Max and Nev are involved? How many online relationships work out? Also Louis lives five hours away, how would their relationship work even if Louis is real.

And Louis didn't even sound upset or surprised. Wouldn't someone in his situation at least be pissed that their significant other started having doubts like this? Unless he really is lying, then maybe he is trying to soften the blow by being nice and collected.

It takes Niall a surprisingly long time to find Harry locked in the bathroom, but he does come by eventually to lift Harry of his overthinking.

There is a soft knock on the door, "Haz, you okay?"

Harry sniffles, "no."

Niall hums then says, "well can you at least be not okay out here so I can comfort you?"

Harry silently gets off of the closed toilet and walks to the dirt to unlock it. Before the door is even fully open he throws himself into Niall's arms for a much needed hug and cry. Niall squeezes Harry tight and lets him cry on his shoulder.

Niall and Harry stand in the bathroom door way for a few minutes before The shuffle onto the sofa. Niall puts on some Hulu show and gets two waters and some chips from the kitchen.

After about thirty minutes of staring blankly at the tv show and mindlessly eating chips, Harry finally stops crying. He lets out one final sniffle and then huffs in aggravations that he let the situation get to him. This wasn't a mistake. Harry says to himself, I want this. I want to see Louis.

Niall pats Harry's shoulder and pauses the show before saying, "I have work in a few hours, and a double shifter tomorrow."

Harry groans dramatically before saying, "can't Eva cover for you? You could come to San Francisco with me."

"I've been to San Fran many times." Niall says, "and as much as I would love to support you I can't. Eva and Weston both covered me a lot the last few weeks and I'm getting both more broke and closer to getting fired."

Harry huffs out a small, "traitor" before putting the chips on his coffee table and stumbling into his room to pout.

"Come on, Harry! You don't have to be a baby about this. I'll be here when you come back I swear." Niall says standing in the door way of Harry's room, "I love you."

Harry stands up from where he was sitting in his bed and finds his way into Niall's arms again. "I love you too. Thanks for dealing with my shit, I know I'm not easy."

"It's okay, Haz." Niall says, running his fingers through Harry's hair, "now I know that if I ever get catfished you have to support me."

"Your a dick." Harry says pushing Niall away, "I'll see you soon."

Niall nods grabbing his stuff and walking towards door, "text me updates."

"I will," Harry says, following Niall to the door and giving him one last goodbye.

Harry slobs around for the rest of the night, and at around eight-ish he gets a series of text from Louis.

Lou ❤️:  
now i know why you've been avoiding me :(  
i understand, i wish i did more to assure you that i am who i say i am  
but i honestly can't wait to see you tomorrow  
i swear i can explain why i've been so shady about meeting you  
i feel like a total idiot for putting this off for so long  
i hope you understand and forgive me for being a total dick  
anyways goodnight i really do love you

Louis text do nothing to assure Harry, so Harry decides to not text back. He falls asleep early, exhausted from the day.

-

Harry isn't even ready when a member of Catfishes team comes to take Harry to the airport to meet the boys. Harry hasn't even finished packing and he desperately needs to brush his teeth. The man gives his ten minutes to get ready, so Harry stumbles around the house as fast as he can to get his shit together.

Time must fly by when he's nervous because before he knows it he's sitting on a bench in the secluded part of the park Louis offered to meet at. Nev and Max do their best to comfort Harry but it's not really working and the cameras definitely make things ten times worse.

Harry's hear about falls out of his asshole when he first spots Louis. He honestly looks better in real life than he does in pictures. One part of Harry wants to run up to Louis and hug him and kiss him, another part of him is still confused. he just wants to scream why didn't you meet up with me? what's wrong with me? what's wrong with you?

Louis has a sheepish smile and a blush on his face when he approaches. He doesn't quite know what to say so he's happy when Nev is the first one to speak, "You're Louis?"

Louis nods, he shakes Nev's and Max's hands before turning to Harry, "Hi Harry."

Harry automatically starts crying. He forgets that he's being recorded and he hugs Louis. Louis wraps his arms tightly around him right away. He sticks his head in the crook of Harry's neck and says, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for confusing you and upsetting you."

Harry pulls away, "What did I do wrong? Why didn't you want to meet up with me?"

Louis frowns, he runs his fingers through his hair, "It wasn't you, it's me, Haz."

Louis sits down on the bench and Harry sits next to me. Nev and Max say something, probably for the sake of the show, but Harry is ignoring everything. He just wants Louis to explain.

Louis grabs Harry's hand and says, "I just have a lot of baggage, Harry. You know about my mom dying, so I have to help take care of my family. I don't have a lot of time between helping them, and dealing with school, and trying to find ways to gain extra money. Then there is the fact that my mental health is down the drain."

Louis is crying, Harry never wants to see him cry. Harry cries again too.

"Every time you would offer to come up, or you would make plans, anything, I would psych myself out last minute. You don't deserve to be dragged into my life and deal with my baggage."

Harry brings his hands up to Louis face and wipes the tears off his cheeks, "I don't have any issue with your baggage, as long as it's attached to you."

Louis snorts, but nods, "i believe you. I'm sorry i fucked everything up and made you believe you weren't good enough for me. I'm sorry I made you bring in some TV show to fix this."

Nev and Max step in after that. The talk about how nice it is to see a happy ending. How much of a surprise it is that Louis is who he says he is. They ask if Louis and harry plan for continue their relationship (the answer is yes).

Then that's the end of that. The Catfish show has a hotel set up for Harry for the night, but instead Harry decides to stay with Louis for the rest of the weekend. Harry couldn't be happier. Obviously Louis and Harry have a lot to work through, but they are on the right path now.


End file.
